The Heir to Pride Rock
by Wolflover1414
Summary: Kiara and Kovu have been trying to have a cub of their very own. When Simba finds an abondened lion cub will Kiara and Kovu raise her or disreguard it?
1. Chapter 1

King Anka held his daughter in his mouth while walking in the long grasses of the African plains. King Anka had just lost his mate, his family, and the rest of the Aboye pride. He laid down and set his cub on the ground. Anka heaved a heavy sigh and looked at his daughter. She lay there sleeping not knowing what had happened to her mother and family.

Meanwhile: Kiara and Kovu layed side by side looking to the stars up above and asked the great ancestors "Why have you not blessed us with a cub of our very own. Kovu I don't how much longer I can take without having a cub." "Kiara I know how you feel, but our ancestors will bless us with a cub when we are ready," Kiara got up and started walking to Pride Rock with Kovu right behind her. Kiara passed Vitani playing with her cub.

Kiara ran even faster away with tears flooding her eyes. Kiara ran in to the den and layed down in a heap of moans and sobs. Kovu ran to her side to comfort her in this time of need. " Kovu I can't even stand to look at other cubs without crying." "Kiara I know but we have to stay strong to protect the pride. If we don't everyone will be harmed."

Simba was out on the borders when he found a dead lion with a young cub crying. Simba checked to make sure the lion was dead picked the cub up and took her to the den. Simba asked Kovu to get Kiara to show her ther cub. Kiara came out of the den and when she saw the cub she walked straight to her. She picked the cub up and started giving it a bath. Kovu just sat there and smiled looking at Kiara in a motherly state. Kiara and Kovu decided to name the cub Akeyla.

Kiara took motherhood well. Early in the morning she would leave and return with a small gazelle and some milk for Akeyla. Akeyla grew up not knowing who her real parents were. Akeyla grew up with the other pride land cubs. Akeyla spent most of her time with Ama ,a cub a little older than her, the two got in truble a lot. Where you found one you found the other. Akeyla would find herself in a lot of sticky situations.

On a hot summer day Akeyla and Ama were playing by the river on the north side of ther pride lands when they saw a little mouse scurrying across the ground. As a natural response to being a lion they followed the mouse out of the border in the old Aboye pride lands. Ama noticed an odd smell lingering in the air. She could not put her finger on the smell so she kept on following the mouse.

Akeyla became iritated when the mouse ran in a hole. When they decided to head homw the two did not reognize their surondings. Ama started walking in the opposite way they came. "Why were we so stupid to come all this way for a dumb mouse" wailed Akeyla. "Oh would you please stop your whining. The one thing we have to fear is our parents killing us for running off." Ama said in reply.

The two cubs kept walking until off in the distance they saw a faint Pride Rock. The two broke off at a run until an outlander stepped in front of them. "Aww what puny little cubs wandering without an adult lion in sight." Ade the outlander said to the cubs. Akeyla puffed out her chest and proclaimed "If my father and mother hear about this you will be dead meat!" Ama replied saying " Yah so you better back off you filthy outlander." Ade questioned who Akeyla's parents were. As soon as Akeyla told Ade who her parents were he ran off with out a doubt in his mom.

Akeyla and Ama just laughed. The two broke off at a run to beat the other to Pride Rock. Ama reached the rock fisrt and proclaimed herself the Queen Lioness of the Pride Lands. "Show off, I just let you win.",Akeyla said in disgust.

"And where have you two been. We have been looking for you two." Kiara said in an irritatated tone. The two were escorted to the cave. After everybody was asleep Akeyla left the den and went and sat on Pride Rock looking down on the other pride animals. She looked and in the distance she saw Girrafes walking along the sunset. As she sat there she thought how that one day all of this would be under rule. Akeyla started dosing off when Kovu came out and woke her up to tell her the stories of her ancestors. Kovu pisked her up in his mouth and carried her back to the den. He layed her down next to Kiara's side.

When dawn aproached Ama woke Akeyla up and they went to the edge of Pride Rock to look at all the animals coming out of their sleeping forms. Ama pointed to strange figures running through the Pride Lands. Akeyla ran straight to her father. He woke up with a start and ran to these foreign invaders. Kiara woke up with a start. Kiara started wailing in pain. The other lionesses took her to the bottom of Pride Rock to visit Rafiki. Akeyla tried to follow but Leona ,Ama's mom, held her back and told her to go play with Ama.

Kovu came back with a few scratches. He told Akeyla that she is not to leave the den without an adult. "Who were the invaders,Daddy?" "Kiara after I answer this you will not ask anymore questions, They were the hyenas." Kovu walked away to visit Kiara. That night as Akeyla was going to bed she noticed her mom had not come back from Rafiki's. Leona told her that her mom and dad would not be sleeping there tonight. Akeyla slept with her grandma and grandpa, Nala and Simba. Akeyla woke up before anyone else had. She walked to the tip of Pride Rock and started crying.

She started balling until Nala came up to her to help comfort her. "Akeyla everything will be ok." Nala cooed. "I know but is mom ok?" "She will be fine. Would you like to go for a walk down to the watering hole?" The two walked down to the watering hole. Ama was up by the time they they got back. Ama and Akeyla played under the carefull watch of Simba. Ama ran up in down the path upto the top waiting for akeyla to catch her until Kovu walked up the path and walked into the den, collapsed and fell asleep. Simba told Ama and Akeyla t olet Kovu sleep. They both agreeded reluctantly.

Leona walked up to the two and asked them if they would like to see Kiara. The two nodded their head vigurously. As soon as the three reached the tree of Rafiki Ama and Akeyla were told to be very quiet. Akeyla walked up to a lump of fur asleep in a bed of leaves and grass.


	2. Chapter 2

Akeyla looked at a sickly form of her mother. A tear rolled down her cheek. Leona motioned for Akeyla and Ama to follow her. Kovu was leaving the den when her saw Akeyla walking up the hill with her head drooped. Kovu took Akeyla to the bottom of Pride Rock to tell her that Kiara will be fine. "Daddy what is wrong with Mom?" "Akeyla as much as I would love to answer that not even Rafiki knows he has an idea but he won't tell us." and with that Akeyla knew that the conversation was disclosed.

Kovu made sure that Akeyla was in the den sleeping before he left. Kovu left to Rafiki's to see Kiara. Kiara was up and walking around with a broad grin. Kovu said,"Whats got in to you sweet heart?" "Kovu I'm having cubs!" Kiara exclaimed barely containing herself. Kovu started to smile and dance around the tree with Kiara when Simba came in. Simba made a gesture to send Kovu over to him. Simba told Kovu about how the Hyenas are trying to come across the border in the Pride Lands.

Within the next week Kiara was back to sleeping in the lion den doing great. She could no longer be in the hunting group so Nala had Kiara help her teach the other cubs how to pounce and to work on their studies. Akeyla was the happiest cub alive when they told her. Akeyla ran straight to Ama to tell her the great news. Ama was a little on the wary side by saying all the things that Akeyla would have to share with her new siblings. Akeyla thought about the sharing part of having siblings then it struck her that all of the time that Kiara and Kovu spent with her would be divided with the new siblings. Akeyla decided it that she would have to be a role model to her new siblings.

Time seemed to slip bye. Akeyla could hardly wait to have siblings. She noticed how big her mom was getting around the stomach. Kovu would pace around the cave thinking about how he would be as a dad of new cubs. When the time came for Kiara to have the cubs Akeyla was to be babysat by Leona. Ama told her about the the cubs with siblings and how usually one would turn evil or bad and leave to live in the outlands. Leona told Akeyla not to listent to Ama when she said that.

Kovu came back to the den at around noon and took Akeyla to see her new brother and sisters. Kiara held Nunka, Shani, and Aishia in her paws. Rafiki and Kovu walked with the cubs either in their mouth or in their hands. One by one animals came across the African plains to see the new prince and the new princesses. Rafiki held Nunka up first then Shani then Aishia. After the ceremony Kovu and Kiara brought the new cubs into the cave and layed them down to let them rest.

Akeyla went and sat down on the top of Pride Rock and looked down. Kiara came and sat down next to her. "Is everything alright Akeyla?" Kiara asked. "Yeah everything is alright except why do I not look like you, dad, grandpa, or grandma?" "Akeyla I honestly do not know but it could be the great spirits just wanted you to be unique." Kiara answered. Akeyla just said" Yeah you are probaly right." With that Kiara and Akeyla walked back to the cave.

The next day would be Akeyla's first day in hunting training or Lion School. Kovu woke up early to take Akeyla to training. When they got their Simba was waiting to teach his granddughter all of what he knew. Akeyla soaked in everybit of knowledge that Simba spewed at her. After the listening portion of training Simba took Akeyla down to the watering hole to try and pounce on a hornbill. Akeyla crouched low to the ground, had her legs at a bend, watched her prey, and pounced. The little hornbill was caught right between Akeyla's front paws. Akeyla let go and the little hornbill dusted himself clean and took off muttering under is breath.

Simba took Akeyla back to Pride Rock and all the way there he told how proud he was and the look on the hornbill's face. As soon as they reached Pride Rock Kovu was there to see what had happened during the lesson. Simba said "Akeyla is doing great. She will probably be able to start joing the hunting part in a few weeks as long as they show her the proceedures and their tactics. "Well that might be the case and I agree completely agree but it is up to Kiara." Kovu said in a proud tone. Simba, Kovu, and Akeyla walked up to the cave to ask the important question to see if Akeyla could join the hunting party. " She most certainly is not. She is barely old enough to leave the den by herself let alone start hunting animals bigger than her." Kiara said in a angered tone. "But Kiara she is ready." Kovu said trying to reason with her. "She has had ONE lesson! And you think she is ready to kill a widebeast I highly doubt that." Kiara said in a final matter. "Kiara how about I reason with you. Akeyla could come on one of the hunts and just watch not partake in any killing." Simba reasoned with his daughter. "Fine but I will be going on thishunt to make sure no funny business happens." Kiara agreed reluctantly.

Within two weeks Aishia, Nunka, and Shani had opened their eyes and Akeyla was getting ready to go on the big hunt with Kiara and the other lionesses. Akeyla was woken up by Shani and Nunka crawling over her. She pushed the two back in their bed and made sure they fell asleep then she woke Kiara up to get ready for the hunt. Kiara got up and went to grab a flower to put on Akeyla's ear. The two went to the bottom of Pride Rock to limber up with some pouncing exercises. Before any of the other lioness were even up Akeyla had caught a mouse to eat as and early morning snack. When Leona led the way out of the cave the other lionesses followed. Leona came up to Akeyla and asked, "Are you ready and their is no turning back?" she said with a smirk.

Leona led the way to zebra valley. Kiara was walking at a brisk pace but Akeyla was inches behind her. Akeyla could feel the adreniline pumping through her. She thought even if I don't get to hunt I will still get to witness something cool. This made her move faster. Leona started to walk slower and slink her body. Akeyla could smell zebra in the air. So Akeyla did the same thing as the other lionesses and slunk her body to the ground. The lionesses gathered at a rock to where the zebras could not see them. Leona's face expression straightened out. She started giving orders. Kiara was to take Akeyla along the front of the herd and get them to start heading south bound. After the directions they all went to their positions and got ready.


	3. Chapter 3

Akeyla stood in the long grasses of the plains, the smell of zebra was surronding her, her mom at her side, and everything was falling into place. Kiara started slinking toward the front of the herd, her head low, and ready to pounce at any moment. Kiara wispered to Akeyla,"Don't tell anyone I"m doing this with you at my side even though you are still very young I"m gonna let you hunt with us." Akeyla was suprised to hear those words come out of her mom's mouth. She nodded with a vigerous head nod. With that Kiara started to head forword And with a mighty leap with Akeyla at her side they scared the herd toword the rest of the hunting group. Leona started to smile when she saw Akeyla running with her mom. Akeyla caught up to the back of the zebra herd so fast that Kiara was yards behind her. Abeni started to close in on a sickly zebra that could not keep up with the rest. Abeni let Akeyla catch up to bite at it's heels to get it to slow down, and with one mighty blow from the left side the zebra was out cold.

Kiara told Akeyla how proud she was of her the entire walk home. Leona and Akiara carried the dead zebra all the way back to the den when Kovu came running to tell the hunting party to hurry in the den. Kiara talked with Kovu and found out that outlaners have been crossing the borders. Akeyla was rushed to the back of the den to rest with Ama and her siblings. Ama asked for all of the details about the hunt. Akeyla blabbed on and on about how the zebras did not know what hit them. Ama just said,"You know you are the luckiest lion cub anywhere in Africa." All of the lions ate the zebra and thanked the hunting party for providing a plentiful meal.

That night Kovu slept with Akeyla, Kiara, Nunka, Aishia, and Shani close at his sides. Kovu got up at certain times of the night to check on the borders. Kiara woke up to find a cold spot where Kovu was supposed to be sleeping. She felt around and decided that the spot was so cold that he had been gone for too long. She woke Leona up to have her watch the cubs. Kiara walked in the early morning plains of Africa searching for Kovu. She could smell hyena in the air something she hadn't smelt since she was a cub. Then the laughing she had nightmares of. Shadows were portrayed across the plains. "OH I didn't know we would have guests attending our little dinner party." A high pitched hyena cackled. Kiara jumped startled. "Get OUT you know this is the pride lands and you do NOT belong." Kiara said in a brave demanding voice. "OH we are not leaving you lions will be leaving." The hyena barked. "We will finish what our master Scar started and if you try to destroy our plans there will be a punishment." Makia the head hyena said. Kiara started to cry because she would never see her cubs again. Then a shadowy figure was slinking in the darkness. The hyenas left Kiara in an Elephant rib cage. Kovu walked up to the cage without the hyenas even noticing. "Kovu I've been so scared." Kiara said in a hushed tone. Within minutes Simba walked up with half of the hunting party behind him. "What are you all doing here?" Kiara questioned with tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Leona told us that you were worried about Kovu and came out here to look for him." Simba said in a quiet hurried tone. All of a sudden all the lions heard a loud crash and screams. "What just happened?" Kiara asked. "Just part of the plan. Timon and Pumbaa are distracting them just like we did in the old days trust us old farts." Simba said with a smile breaking out across his face. Akira broke the cage with one mighty swipe of her paw. Kiara started to run towards the comotion when she heard a loud laugh coming from Timon. "Oh come on Pumbaa these stupid dogs couldn't compete with your speed and smell." Timon encouraged to his best friend Pumbaa. "Aw Timon you are so nice but if we die I want you to know you have been the bestest friend I have ever had." Pumbaa said with tears filling his eyes. And with a leap of faith and hope Pumbaa was leading a pack of wild Hyenas toward the lions to stop all the fighting for once and for all. Kiara stood tall next to her father, husband, friends, and family. They all looked to see Timon and Pumbaa running at them. Everything sped up and all the lions ran at the hyenas ready to take revenge on what they had done. Kiara heard battle cries, yells, and lions and hyenas alike in pain. Slowly the hyena attack had slowed and they started to reatreat. Kovu commanded the fastest hunters to go after those hyenas.

The smell of victory was in the air. The lions headed back to Pride Rock to exclaim their victory. Leona was at the mouth of the cave with all the cubs be hind her eager to find out wht had happened. Akeyla broke away from Leona trying to use her body as a shield. She ran straight to Kiara for a hug, but as soon she hit her mom's body all she felt was blood and sweat. Akeyla broke away with a wrinkled face from the smell. Kiara just sat there and laughed. That night was the first night the little prince and princesses were able to leave the cave. "Whoah I'm in love with the African Plains and the smells." Shani exclaimed. Simba walked with a limp just barely able to keep up with Shani. Nunka and Aishia were all the way head ,not taking in the seenary, walking with Kiara and Kovu. Kovu lead the pride to the watering hole for some nice water and to wash off. Shani was hesitant to even touch the water until Nunka splashed her with water. All Shani could think now that it was war. Aishia skipped rocks with Akeyla right at her side. "Akeyla what was your favorite thing about being a cub?" Aishia asked her big sister. "You know what Aishia I think was probalbly about my small adventures with Ama." Akeyla answered with a smile. On the walk back Simba started to breathe heavily. Kiara and Vitani ran to his side to make sure he was ok. Vitani and Kiara semi carried him to Pride Rock.

Back at the den Simba was monitored during the night. Shani layed by her grandfather's side to make sure he fely comfortable. In the middle of the night Simba took his final breath. Shani was there when it happened. She started screaming and crying trying to bring him back. Kovu came to her side to pull her away from the body. Kiara walked up to the body and started to cry and within seconds she colapsed in heap of moans an sobs.


	4. Chapter 4

"No this can't be happening!" wailed Timon pouring tears into Akeyla's fur. Akeyla wrapped her paw around Timon and mumbled "I will find out who did this to you grandfather and exact my revenge on them." "Uh what did you say Akeyla I didn't quite hear you with all this sorrow in the air." Timon said expecting an answer but did not receive one. "Uh Timon what did I miss while I was out looking for some grub?" Pumbaa asked dumbfounded. "Oh Pumbaa its horrible happened. Simba died." Timon wailed. Pumbaa cried with Timon while Akeyla walked out of the den to look on Pride Rock. A tear fell down her cheek. "Why would you leave? What did we do to you? Why would you traumatize my little sister?" Akeyla said quietly to her ancestors. A breeze ruffled her hair ans she knew her ancestors were with her. "I know you are here so answer me." Akeyla demanded. Akeyla's head shot up she could hear hyenas cackling. Akeyla ran to her father. "Dad! Dad! Dad!" Akeyla screamed. "What now?" Kovu asked. "Hyenas... in... the... Pride... Lands..." Akeyla said in a exasperated voice. "Everyone there are hyenas in the Pride Lands. Leona switch places with Armani. Armani you now take care of the cubs. All right lets go. FOR SIMBA!" Kovu said. The other lions chimed in and roared,"FOR SIMBA!". "Dad may I go with you?" Akeyla asked. "Yes but try to stay away from your mom." Kovu said before he ran off to lead the hunting party.

The lions headed to horizon to fight. When they reached the hyenas they noticed that the hyenas were being led by a lioness. "Who are you?" Kovu demanded. "Oh who am I? You should know me Kovu and so should you little Vitanni. Don't remember me guys? I'm Zira's sister." she said with a laugh. "Luna. Zira banished you for a good reason. Why would you come here?" Kovu asked. "I'm here to extract revenge for Nuka and Zira." Luna said with a sinister laugh. "Also I would like to introduce Taka and Tama. My twin cubs. They were taught from birth to hate you. I also believe you have been keeping my daughter from me." Luna added. Kovu thought for moment then it hit him. "You mean Akeyla." Kovu said with a shaky breath. Akeyla heard that sentence then collapsed. "Oh yes what a smart little boy you have grown into Kovu. Now bring her to me and we will be off." Luna said. "I will not let you have our daughter. You out lander scum." Kiara screamed. ''You must not know who you are talking to. Kovu tell her how power hungry I am." Luna suggested. "Kiara, have you ever wondered why Zira had that chunk taken out of her ear? That was thanks to Luna." Kovu said with sadness in his voice. "Where is my little Akeyla?" Luna questioned. "She is not yours. Luna you were never there for her." Leona pleaded. "What does it matter Simba stole her from me, and attack Tama." Luna commanded. Hyenas wrestled lions to ground. Cuts were formed lions were injured. Kiara took Akeyla's passed out body to hide when she was cornered in a cave by Luna. " Just give her up and give yourself a break Kiara. You know she is mine from the same eyes as mine and her fur color is the same as mine. Just face it and let me take her and nothing will happen to you or her." Luna said trying to convince Kiara. "No. She was never yours she was so little when you left her." Kiara said with tears clouding her eyes. "I wasn't the one who left her. My mate was once a great leader. We had started a large pride called the Aboye Pride. This long after Zira had banished me for harming her. Anka and I started to start a family when we were blessed with Akeyla meant the world to us. One day while I was sleeping by the river I heard the familiar sound of hyena's laughter. I knew in an instant that Adri, Zira's favorite student was to blame. I ran to find Akeyla and Anka to warn them, but by the time I got their They were gone and the den was on fire. I tried looking for them but I never saw them again. I wanted my revenge but when I reached their hide out Adri wanted me to take over so I did and I banished Adri. Somehow my stupid mate Anka wound up losing his life and getting rid of our daughter. Now give her to me." Luna demanded. Kiara leaped on to Luna's back and Luna snarled. Kiara dug he claws into Luna's fur drawing blood. Kiara snapped trying to get a hold of Luna's skin to bite into. Kiara roared for Kovu but he did not respond. Luna tried to shake Kiara off but this got her no where. Kiara got a hold of Luna's back when she heard a mighty roar. Kiara knew this roar. The roar belonged to her younger brother and his friends The Lion Guard. Kiara knew that Beshti, Ono, Fuli, Kion, and Bunga would come to their aid. The roar of her ancestors gave her hope. Out of the corner of Luna's eyes she noticed Akeyla's body started to move. Kiara saw Akeyla open her eyes and knew that her time was short. Luna started to advance to Akeyla's body when Kion came running into the cave. "Give up Luna. The lions of Pride Rock are stronger then your band of misfits." Kion said proudly. "NO!" Luna screamed and with a mighty swing Luna's paw met Akeyla's head. A scar almost identical to Scar's was prominent on her head. Kopa had just run in to help with Kion when he saw what Luna did to Akeyla and he jumped and sunk his teeth into Luna's throat killing her instantly.


	5. Chapter 5

Kiara ran to Akeyla's limp body. "Tell me you are ok. Do something to tell me you are ok." Kiara cried into Akeyla's fur. "Ow it really hurts." Akeyla said barely audible. "Oh sweetheart. Beshti can we put Akeyla on your back?" Kiara asked. "Sure put her up on my soft spot." Beshti replied happily. As the Pride Landers headed back to Pride Rock to heal cheers could be heard. Back at the den Kovu enlisted in the help of the baboons to help bandage the wounds. Kofi the head baboon went straight to Akeyla's wound on her face. "This will be a deep scar. There is nothing we can do to get rid of it." Kofi said with sadness. "It reminds me of mine." Kovu said with a smile.

Akeyla grew stronger with every passing day. She talked with Ama in the back of the cave while she was healing. "I swear you are the luckiest cub in all the lands." Ama said after hearing the story of the battle. "But wait wouldn't that mean that you are not the Princess because that would be a big pile of elephant dung." Ama said with a frown. "Yeah I'm waiting to speak with my mom and dad about the situation. Later that day Timon and Pumbaa walked up to Akeyla and said that Kovu and Kiara were by the watering hole waiting for her. As soon as she reached the watering hole Kiara started to apologize. "I'm sorry I never told you. I just didn't know when you were ready. Are you mad?" "Mom I'm not mad. I really don't care. But I do have one question. Will I get the throne or will one of your actually cubs get the throne?" Akeyla interrupted. "Well if either me or Kiara gets murdered Kopa would get it, but if he did not want it Kion would get it. Then if Kion or Kopa have any cubs they would then get the throne. If we die of old age you get the throne. If anyone disagrees I will make them agree." Kovu said with a smile. "Ok. I'm just going to go on a walk." Akeyla said as she walked off. Kovu and Kiara headed back to Pride Rock without a care in the world.

Akeyla knew it was getting late but she still walked on. She found a clear and crisp river. Along the banks of the river she saw some zebra. As soon as she saw the zebras she finally noticed how hungry she was. Akeyla crouched along the ground and army crawled until in striking distance. She sprung off and onto the zebra's back. She tore into the flesh letting all the flavors reach her taste buds. Akeyla also saw a young hyena sleeping next to a rock. She walked over to the hyena and tried to wake it up. The little hyena woke up and started talking. "HI my name is Holly." the hyena said. "Hello little girl I'm Akeyla." "Run. There is a hunter." Holly screamed. Holly ran as fast as she could not looking back. Akeyla tried to run but realized it was too late. She had been shot with a tranquilizing dart. Akeyla fell into a dark sleep.

THE END: STAY TUNED FOR A NEW STORY TO FIND OUT ABOUT WHAT HAPPENS TO AKEYLA SORRY


End file.
